


Save Yourself

by shibboleth



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibboleth/pseuds/shibboleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i cannot save you<br/>i can't even save myself</p><p>please don't take pity on me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Yourself

Add a little alcohol to the mix and suddenly the exhilaration turns into a messy mix of nausea and dull excitement, and it’s not the speed that’s important so much as the twisting. The world jerks in and out of focus and it’s fascinating how the sea and the sky keep trading places in his field of vision and okay, maybe it wasn’t a little alcohol, maybe it was a lot. Maybe Tony doesn’t remember how much it was and maybe, just maybe, he wants to throw up in his suit a little bit but let’s face it, this is nothing new and he can control himself because seriously, that’s just gross.

“Sir, you’re coming in just a  _bit_ —”

He lands at about twice the speed he should, and the suit fires does about forty things at once—the exact number escapes him, but it’s about that many—all of it to absorb the impact so Tony doesn’t have to take it in his bones. He feels the shock anyway, mostly in his knees and kind of in his spine, which can’t possibly be healthy, and maybe, just maybe, if he was sober enough for it to hurt than he might even care.

In a moment, the Mark IV comes to a shuddering halt, and the repulsors power down.

“—too fast.”

Tony groans, and reaches to pull off the faceplate.

“I assume everything is in order, sir? Vital organs still intact?”

Through the suit, JARVIS is well aware of the state of all of Tony’s internal organs—the question is probably the program’s sarcastic, indirect way of asking, "Are you okay?" 

And so Tony responds appropriately, by not saying a damn thing.


End file.
